


Identity Revealed

by Dkatgal



Series: Mistaken Identity [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Identity Reveal, identity hijinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dkatgal/pseuds/Dkatgal
Summary: Alex doesn’t know that Maggie knows about Kara.  So Maggie has a little fun with it.





	Identity Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as Mistake Identity and Secret Identity. Post 2x08.

IDENTITY REVEALED

As a police detective, Maggie Sawyer was no stranger to having secrets. It was part and parcel of her job, and though she tried to keep secrets out of her personal relationships as much as possible, Maggie had to admit, there was something a little bit delicious about having a secret. Especially when she got to have so much fun with her partner and the little teases she was able to land.

Sharing that same secret with her partner’s little sister had been a surprisingly good way to bond with the younger Danvers, and she couldn’t deny how fond of Kara she’d become over the last few weeks.

Being invited to Sister’s Night (not all of them, of course, but enough to get to know Kara better) had become a highlight of Maggie’s week. Especially when Kara ended up having to take off part-way through the evening, always leaving with a jaunty “I have a thing I need to take care of...Alex will explain.”

And explain Alex did. 

_‘Doctor’s appointment. She’s been waiting for some test results to come in, and they won’t release them over the phone.’_

_‘Deadline for her latest article. Snapper’s apparently the meanest “jerk-guy who ever jerked – Not like that!” in the world, so Kara’s got to get back to work.’_

_‘Winn’s having an identity crisis and Kara’s helping him through it. He won’t say it, but I think he has a thing for James.’_

_‘Kara forgot about mom’s birthday, so she’s trying to find someone who delivers flowers at 9 at night.’_

Maggie was always impressed by the calm and collected manner that Alex gave her deliveries. The detective wondered if Danvers had a stash of excuses written down somewhere, and cycled through them depending on who she was with and the time of day. As yet, Maggie had yet to hear a single excuse repeated.

It was kind of fun, sharing a secret with Supergirl. Kara Danvers loved her big sister to pieces, and the adoration between the Danvers’ was always plain to see. And if Maggie got to tease Alex about Supergirl a little at crime scenes, then who was Maggie to look a gift superhero in the mouth.

The DEO and the Science Division of the NCPD had been called to L-Corp after another attempted break-in where a man with an alien-weapon ad been attempting to kidnap the CEO Lena Luthor. Supergirl had provided a timely rescue for the Luthor heiress, and the two women were standing off to the side speaking in intense but low voices. Maggie couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow as Kara’s hand reached up to touch a smudge of soot on Lena’s cheek, gently working spot until it was clean.

Maggie elbowed Alex in the side. “I’ll bet you dinner at Frasier’s that Supergirl plays for our team,” she whispered, gesturing towards the Super and the Luthor.

Alex turned to look, and Maggie grinned as the agent’s jaw dropped. “What the hell?”

“What’s wrong? Luthor’s a catch. If you like that whole powerful woman in power suits thing,” Maggie said. “And on the flipside, well...Supergirl kind of puts a different meaning to the word Power Suit. They’d be smokin’ hot together.”

“Supergirl is not into Lena Luthor,” Alex denied. “I mean, she’d have told me.”

“Well, maybe I’m wrong,” Maggie said, pulling back hastily, not wanting to either cause Alex a heart-attack, or out Kara to her sister. “Maybe they’re just very good friends. Like you two.”

Of course, that would be the moment that Lena leant forward to press a lingering kiss to Supergirl’s cheek, lips catching the corner of Supergirl’s very dazed smile. Lena pressed something into Supergirl’s hand and leant up on her toes to whisper a parting word in the flushed superhero’s ear. Supergirl managed to nod, unable to take her eyes off the CEO until Lena had been escorted from the room by her security guards. Supergirl’s shaking hand reached up to touch her cheek and she grinned happily.

“Oh my Rao,” Alex surmised. “She is super gay for Lena Luthor.”

Maggie laughed and nodded. “Told you. Don’t suppose I can get that dinner though?”

Supergirl practically floated over to where Maggie and Alex were standing, and greeted them cheerfully. “Hello Detective Sawyer, Agent Danvers. Lovely night!”

“Uh, sure, Supergirl. Beating up on guys with alien tech who are trying to kidnap CEO’s is absolutely my definition of lovely,” Maggie said dryly. 

Supergirl’s sunny grin wouldn’t be dimmed by the detective’s dry wit. “Well, that part was just for fun, everything else has been...exceptional.”

“Yeah, Lena Luthor does seem exceptional,” Maggie agreed.

“Right?!” Supergirl cried excitedly. “She told me to call her!”

Alex couldn’t help but jump in: “Is that really smart? I mean, for Supergirl to be calling her?”

“Well, maybe not as Supergirl, but I could tell her - ”

“You’re not telling her,” Alex said firmly.

Maggie looked between the two sisters. “Woah, you know her secret identity?”

Alex faltered for a fraction of a second. “In case of an emergency, there are a few people at the DEO who have clearance to know Supergirl’s identity.”

“Smart. Don’t suppose I can get in on that secret, hey?” Maggie teased with a tiny wink at Supergirl.

“Sorry detective, no can do. If I told you, I’d have to kill you,” the superhero replied with what Kara probably considered to be a very subtle wink of her own. Too bad for Kara that she was terrible at being subtle.

Alex looked between the two, and then decided that Maggie couldn’t know Supergirl’s identity. The detective would definitely have confronted her about it by now, and Kara couldn’t lie to save her life.

“Getting back to the point,” Alex said, “since when are you so friendly with Lena Luthor anyway?”

“Pretty sure you don’t need to call her by her full name Alex,” Kara said. “I only know the one Lena.”

“Yes, but the part that I was stressing is _Luthor_. Her brother nearly killed your cousin,” Alex reminded her.

“And my aunt nearly killed you,” Kara reminded her. “Does that make me a crazy human-hating psycho?”

“That is different K – Supergirl, and you know it,” Alex replied.

“It’s not different, at all. My aunt helped create Myriad; my father designed Medusa. That’s two of my family members that tried to kill all of humanity, versus one of Lena’s family members who tried to kill one alien,” Kara argued. “The moment you judge Lena based on her family, is the moment you need to start judging me based on mine.”

Alex threw up her hands in frustration. “Fine, I will keep an open-mind. But if she hurts you, they will never find her body.”

Kara beamed brightly and couldn’t contain herself from hugging Alex. “Thank you! You’re not gonna regret this I promise.”

Alex rolled her eyes and patted Kara’s back briefly. “I’ll hold you to that. Now, this time, I’ve got the bad guys, you go get the girl,” Alex said.

Kara fist-pumped excitedly. “Yes!” And with that, she took off like a rocket, leaving a stumbling Alex and Maggie in her wake.

“So, what d’you think;” Maggie asked with a smirk, “is Lena going to get a call from Kara or Supergirl?” 

“Uhhhh...”


End file.
